


Not today...

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Taako kills himselfKravitz brings him back to lifeMagnus is a bean“The Elf stays with us, deathman!”Much angst.





	Not today...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot btw. But no one cares about my book of one shots so... here.

Kravitz was called into the Raven Queen’s office. He didn’t know why, but he could tell that his goddess seemed very... nervous

“I am here, my queen” Kravitz said. With a slight question in his voice

“Ah! Hello Kravitz. Thank you for coming” the Raven Queen tapped her fingers on her desk.   
“I’ve decided that since you’ve been such a good employee, I’m going to give you... a gift.”

“A gift?”

“Yes. Me and Lady Fate have decided to give you the power to bring back one person from the dead. Whoever you want.”

This was odd. It was not unlikely for the goddess of fate to do something like this, but The Raven Queen was clearly giving this power to Kravitz for a reason.

“Thank you my lady.” Kravitz said as he walked out. Suddenly a file appeared in his hands. This happened whenever there was someone who needed to be reaped.

Kravitz looked at the file, but dropped it shortly after.

He fell to his knees.

This couldn’t be right.

He picked up the file and looked at the name.

“Taako Taaco”

“Race: Elf”

“Class: Wizard”

“Cause of death: Asphyxiation”

This is why Lady Fate and The Raven Queen had let him bring a person back.

In almost an instant, Kravitz had opened a portal and stepped through it.

He was in Taako’s room. The door was open and he could hear Magnus crying very loudly and Merle trying his best to console both Magnus and himself.

Kravitz didn’t want to turn around but he had to.

The sight was horrific.

Taako was hanging from the ceiling. A piece of paper was below him that simply said

“I’m sorry”

Kravitz tried his best not to cry. He was going to fix this. But the sight of his lover, who had been pushed to the brink, was too much.

Kravitz clasped his hands together and a light glow came from them. The power of lady fate filled the whole room. The rope around Taako’s neck magically undid itself and Taako fell to the floor.

Kravitz caught Taako and held him in his arms.

The mark around Taako’s neck, left by the rope, started to disappear and Taako’s eyes started to flutter open.

“w-what...”

Taako looked up to see Kravitz crying and he remembered what had happened

“oh my god...” Taako quickly got out of Kravitz’s arms and stood up. He touched his face, as if he was checking to make sure he was still there

“am I... am I dead?”

 

“YOU WERE!” Kravitz yelled. More tears streaming down his face.

“How could you- how could you do this to me Taako? How could you leave me like that?! If it weren’t for the generosity of lady fate, I would be reaping your soul right now!”

Taako looked down, almost emotionless.

“After all that’s happened do you really think it would be so bad if I died.”

Kravitz looked at Taako, less with anger and more with concern now.

“You’re the one who said that I’ve killed a lot of people! You almost killed me because of it! If it weren’t for me, so many people might still be alive!”

Taako was now in tears. He fell to the floor, sobbing.

Kravitz instantly knelt down and hugged Taako.

“Taako... why... why didn’t you tell me about this...”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Taako. I kill people for a living. You don’t think I feel guilty about it? Sure, you’ve messed up in the past but you feel bad about it. You know that it’s wrong and I know you would never try and hurt someone on purpose.”

Taako rubbed his eyes with his hand. “I’m sorry Kravitz. I promise I’ll-“

“TAAKO?!?”

Merle and Magnus were standing in the doorway.

“oh. Hey guys...” Taako looked away.

Magnus rushed into the room and pulled Kravitz away and picked up Taako with one hand

“I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM TO PURGATORY OR WHEREVER YOU TAKE SOULS!!!”

Merle ran up next to Magnus and said “yeah! The elf is staying with us, deathman”

Kravitz stood up “hey hey, listen. I’m not taking Taako to the spirit world.

Taako folded his arms (while still being held by Magnus)

“He brought me back to life, idiot. If I was dead you wouldn’t see me”

“Oh.” Magnus put Taako down before hugging him, WAY to tightly.

Magnus started crying again “I thought you were dead, forever this time.”

Taako pushed himself out of Magnus’ arms 

“Not today Magnus.”

Taako looked at Kravitz with a faint smile 

“Not today”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a long time now so I hope people like it and don’t hate me forever.


End file.
